Weather Guide
Winter December: ''' *Average highs: 29°F/-2°C *Average lows: 8°F/-13°C *With the bare trees and the dropping temperatures, winter has finally arrived. The days are cold and short during this time of year. Rain is still a common sight during this time of year; however, if it’s cold enough, a blanket of snow will cover the ground instead. '''January: *Average highs: 28°F/-2°C *Average lows: 6°F/-14°C *The cold weather continues on during the month of January. As the snow melts during the day under what little heat the sun emits, it freezes overnight, often coating the ground with ice. On average, the fresh water rivers and lakes are frozen over, allowing for skaters to play on the mostly sturdy surfaces. The snow continues to pile on and there is an occasional white out and blizzard, though this is not an everyday occurrence. February: *Average highs: 33°F/1°C *Average lows: 11°F/-12°C *Though it’s barely noticeable, the weather begins to warm as winter comes to a close. It continues to snow, even rain when it gets warm enough, and the ground is still covered with ice from time to time. Towards the end of the month, the snow storms tend to die down, though they’re still a common sight. Spring March: *Average highs: 42°F/6°C *Average lows: 19°F/-7°C *During this time of year, the weather slowly begins to warm. While most of the snow storms have passed, it is not uncommon one or two to roll through during the month of March. On average, the weather is still much too cold for flowers, plants and other vegetation to bloom as there is often a frost overnight. April: *Average highs: 57°F/14°C *Average lows: 30°F/-1°C *“April showers bring May flowers” is a common expression used during this time of year. Heavy rains hit the area, though, on average, it’s not much to cause any damage to the land. The weather continues to warm and small signs of plant life begin to appear. However, while it’s uncommon, there is still a chance of snow during this month. May: *Average highs: 68°F/20°C *Average lows: 41°F/5°C *As the weather continues to warm, flowers and trees begin to bloom. Pollen fills the air as a result of the wind, causing much discomfort to those with allergies. As rain is common for this time of year, the chances of having a few days of showers is high. By this time of year, snow is an afterthought and rarely makes an appearance. At the end of the month most of the flowers and trees are in full bloom. Summer June: *Average highs: 76°F/24°C *Average lows: 50°F/10°C *The weather continues to warm as summer comes into full swing. By the end of the first week, all of the trees and flowers are in full bloom. The sun is often shining; however, typical summer weather still strikes. Rain comes and goes and, by the last week of the month, thunderstorms are a common occurrence. Don’t let them ruin your day though! They’ll roll in for anywhere from thirty minutes to two hours and then the sun will shine once again. July: *Average highs: 84°F/29°C *Average lows: 56°F/13°C *Humidity strikes during this time of year. Humid days are quite common and, combine that with the hot sun beating down on the town, it’s easy to break a sweat and it’s common to hear the air described as “hard to breathe”. Days feel far warmer than they are. Thankfully, those thunderstorms still make an appearance this time of year, allowing for some much needed relief. August: *Average highs: 84°F/29°C *Average lows: 55°F/12°C *The humidity and heat continue through August, as do the sporadic thunderstorms. However, towards the end of the month, things start to cool down slightly, showing the beginning stages of upcoming fall season. Fall September: *Average highs: 72°F/22°C *Average lows: 44°F/7°C *As the month progresses, the scorching summer heat comes to an end and a cool breeze fills the air. During this time of year, the days are comfortable and the nights are lovely, though a tad nippy towards the end of the month. Though fall has begun, the trees and flowers show no sign as they retain their colorful signs of life. October: *Average highs: 58°F/14°C *Average lows: 32°F/0°C *Temperatures begin to drop throughout October and people begin to pull out their light jackets and sweaters. Days are often windy, though the winds are not nearly strong enough to cause damage. Towards the end of the month, the leaves slowly begin to turn into because shades of red, orange and yellow before they begin falling from the trees. November: *Average highs: 41°F/5°C *Average lows: 19°F/-7°C *Gone are the warm days. Most days require a jacket as the colorful leaves turn brown and fall to the ground. Although it’s not quite winter yet,, it’s not uncommon for a snow storm or two to make an appearance this time of month, especially towards the end of it.